


Karma Todoroki

by UwuFiction



Series: Twins Upon a Bnha Time [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Vigilante Akabane Karma, Vigilante Dabi (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Shiota Nagisa, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuFiction/pseuds/UwuFiction
Summary: He get killedHe be babyHe be confused pikachu face
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Dabi, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma & Touya Todoroki, Dabi & Shiota Nagisa, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei
Series: Twins Upon a Bnha Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196573
Comments: 28
Kudos: 32





	1. The Begineginegining. (Because just saying beginning is boring)

"This was nice, getting together again," Nagisa hummed as they walked down the busy streets of the shopping mall.

"How long has it been, 2-3 years?" Karma questioned, tilting his head up to look at the stars. "Time really does fly when your the most loved, and hated bureaucrat in politics."

"Doesn't that just paint a huge target on your back?" The bluenette tilted his head to look up (darn his height) at his friend.

"Yeah, sure, but I doubt it'll be as big as the one Korosensei had on his," Karma shrugged, clasping his hands behind his head. Pain flared through his chest and he staggered, "sniper," he gasped, he could barely make out his name being called through the cotton that was stuffed in his ears, the bullet had went straight through his heart, his eyes began to blur and he collapsed, the last thing he saw was the worried blunette kneeling in front of him with a phone in hand.

"Congratulations! You have twin baby boys!" Wait. What?!

"Um...ah...thanks..." A feminine voice breathed, sounding exhausted. Karma couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't see where he was. And would someone stop that baby's incessant crying? It got louder and he mentally paused, dread started nipping at him as he tried to raise his head, or move. His limbs weren't listening, they were just jerking around. Exhibit A, the dread clutched at his heart and the screams got louder, another voice joining in in a chaotic chorus, that must be the twin. Or rather. His twin.

Karma wasn't really a spiritual person, when you die, you die, and that's that, but now he's seriously rethinking what he believes as he lays in a hospital inspection table, being sponge bathed alongside his apparent twin. He fussed a bit when they reached his private part but ultimately gave up, if he was a baby he'd have to deal with a lot of people seeing it until he's old enough to function himself. Instead, he focused on what the heck was going on. He listed out what he knew so far.

1\. He was shot

2\. He's now a baby

3\. He has a twin

4\. The nurse lady that's washing him has snake hair

5—wait what?!?

His head turned to look at the nurse and she smiled at him, her snake hair hissing happily. Who cares about his dignity, he's in a baby's body and he has no idea where he is, so he does the first thing that comes to mind in his state of helplessness. He screams and cries because even if his dignity is in tatters and he is hella confused he can at least watch with sadistic pleasure as the nurse grows frantic when his twin joins in. He'll figure it out later.

He is now being cradled in his supposed mother's arms with his twin. And the first thing he can think is she looks pitiful. Not only is she most definitely exhausted from giving birth, there seemed to be a haunted look in her pale grey eyes and a weight on her shoulders, it did not help that her hair was white, either naturally or stress induced. Also, she named them Touya and Karma. I bet you can't guess which one's his name. Wow. A heat came into the room and a man on fire (literally, he has freakin flaming facial hair) stared at him and his now brother, a scowl etched on his face and eyes calculative. His twin started crying, (wow I did not believe that babies were this perceptive to emotions until now) and even he could feel the need for tears as he stared at the angry man. But he refused to cry, he had already lost enough of his dignity after the last escapade screw his baby feelings. Instead, he glared back in all his chubby faced glory, and the man had the gall to look slightly impressed, a predatory smile on his face. Karma does not like where this is going...

Flash forward four years and he has finally figured out what is going on.

1\. His new name is Karma Todoroki  
2\. His father is an abusive douchebag  
3\. This world has superpowers called quirks  
4\. There are people called heroes who are licensed to use their quirks to stop crime  
5\. His father is a hero  
6.His father wants to surpass the number 1 hero, All Might  
7\. 6 is never going to happen with Endeavor's attitude  
8\. Endeavor wants his children to surpass All Might because he realized that he can't.  
9\. Karma has a quirk and he wished he didn't.

Which leads him to his current predicament and a reinstatement of number 2, his father is an abusive douchebag and Karma hates walking with three broken ribs and burns all over. He also hates his quirk. His quirk can control flames and their temperature, cool right? Except, his body is only resistant to the cold flames, as he has his mother's disposition as an ice user, therefore, if he uses his flames past a certain degree of heat, he will burn himself from the inside out. Which doesn't help his case or his twin's in training. Touya's flames are blue, hotter than Enji's (that's Endeavor's first name because he really doesn't deserve to be a father) but his body is meant to withstand cold temperatures like Karma. So he often comes out of training with burns as well. Also, his mom is pregnant.

Flash forward 6 years they have 3 new siblings, the first named Fuyumi, but Enji discarded her as soon as he saw that she was a girl, (sexist much? Can't believe he became a hero). Then Natsuo, Enji waited four year for his quirk to come in (the ability to make snow) before discarding him and then Shouto, he's only 1 but everyone can tell he the masterpiece child from his hair. Touya and his training continues as a backup plan in case Shouto's quirk isn't satisfactory, and he was dubbed a genius by their home tutors. Oh, also, his mother told him she named him Karma in hopes he'll get revenge on Enji. Interesting thought, he'll have to wait till he's a bit older and gets the full extent of his body's capabilities.

Every night that he isn't injured (not many), he sneaks out to find Nagisa, he isn't actually sure that Nagisa wound up here, or even near his house, but he couldn't help but look, it also helped him become more attuned to his outside surroundings in case he decided to run away. He was in the process of sneaking out to search when he got caught.

"Karma?" The red head froze. He turned back to look at his twin who was half up on his bed, half awake. 

"Yes?" He asks, from his perch with half his body out the window of their shared bedroom. 

"Where are you going?" His twin asked shifting to sit at the edge of his bed. Karma debated on whether or not lying would help in the current situation. He decided to settle for half his reason and shifted to sit on the window sill, facing inwards.

"I'm scouting the surrounding area so we know where to go if we decide to leave this place for good," he told him, eyeing the door warily. Enji didn't like it when they disturbed him. Touya perked up.

"Can I go with you?" He bounced in place excitedly. Karma shrugged and nodded, what harm could it bring?

\-------

Apparently it could bring a lot of harm. 

"RAAAAAARRRGHHH!" The werewolf man roared as it chased them down the alleys. "Get back here brats!!!!" Karma dragged his brother around a sharp corner, the wolf slamming into the wall a moment later trying to follow them.

"Wow, your really desperate to try to filch a couple yen from 10 year olds aren't you?" Karma asked and he yanked his brother around another corner, hear a satisfying smack and grunt a few seconds later as their pursuer ran into another wall.

"Shut up! I'll kill you brats!" Oh. So now he's making death threats huh? Karma turned another corner into an alley that had just what he wanted. He shoved his brother into a trash pile with the ordered to hide and leapt up to grab the bottom rung of the fire escape ladder. Using his weight to pull it down he practically flew up it, crouching on the platform at the end. The whole thing took five seconds, and they had a ten second lead on the guy if Karma calculations were correct (yes, they were). Touya had successfully hidden himself and was smart enough not to move around (probably from years of sneaking around the house and trying to avoid Enji).

Soon enough the criminal came around the corner and paused, likely realizing he couldn't hear the pattering of little feet anymore. He ventured deeper into the alley, his ears twitching. Karma's heart was pounding loudly from adrenaline, but his breathing was quiet, his assassination mindset settling in as his target shuffled a few more steps forward into his tackled zone. With practiced movements Karma vaulted over the railing and landed hard on the wolf man's shoulders, he yelped in surprise and that's all he could get out before Karma poked his eyeballs and proceeded to strangle him with a rope he always carried with him. The were wolf clawed at the rope, trying to cut it with his claws, however, Karma had wrapped his legs over it and he could do little more that make Karma's legs bleed. When he realized this, he went for Karma's main body, but it was too late and he slowly collapsed. 

Karma kept the rope tight for 15 more seconds to be sure before untangling his legs from the unconscious body, breathing deeply, before exhaling slowly with a smile. He had forgotten how thrilling street fighting was. Whenever he fought Enji he couldn't touch him without getting burned and in his old life he was always at a desk or in transport after graduating high school.

There was a shuffling off to his left and he turned to find his brother, struggling to get out of the trash bags that were surrounding him. Karma helped him out.

"Shall we go back?" The younger, (yep, Karma was the younger twin) asked, already guiding him towards the house. The older nodded. 

As they sat on the floor of their room, treating the scratches on Karma's legs, Touya decided he was gonna do it again and Karma grinned at him and agreed.

And about four years later everything went to the underworld. Shouto got his quirk, the twins were discarded. Shouto is crying half the time and near dead the other. Mom is crying all the time and started flinching back at anything that was red. Specifically Shouto and the twins. Fuyumi and Natsuo treat the injuries when the can and hide when they can't. Touya and Karma interrupt Enji's and the youngest family member's training/brutal beat down by making a ruckus and get trained as punishment. Some point along the way Touya's stress levels skyrocketed and his bright crimson hair turned white. Then the day where any slim chance of them becoming a normal family was completely shattered into dust. Shouto walked out with a scar on his face, Touya... Well let's just say he got a new identity. And Karma? Well he literally walked out, plans for revenge and his newly named twin following.


	2. Meeting An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dumped ideas into a lake and fished for a while before draining the lake and taking them all"
> 
> Basically just me causing chaos.

"Any luck?" Dabi asked as Karma entered the alley, 

"no, not many people will want to hire a 14 year old with school hours, and people get suspicious if you say your homeschooled," Karma sighed, they walked in silence, the tapping of their shoes nearly imperceptible. Karma got an idea, "hey, let's go onto the main street, we need money and looking for a job is just going to dwindle our food supply at this point,"

"How would main street give us money?" His twin asks and Karma gave him a disappointed stare. They turned onto main street and start shifting through the crowds.

"Has our years sneaking out taught you nothing?" The red head asked, lifting up a wallet that was most definitely not either of theirs. Touya, now Dabi, choked on his spit, and stared at him like he grew a second head. "Don't look at me like that, at worst we get caught, we throw our last name around, then escape from the house again after a brutal beat down from father dearest~" Karma pocketed the wallet and kept walking.

"You make it sound so easy," the older grunted, pulling his scarf up to hide his shriveled, purple skin.

"Well it is considering you were announced dead on the news. Technically, I can throw around the Todoroki card, you'll get thrown in jail," the shriveled raisin choked again but said nothing. They worked through the crowd, it was a weekend so it was rather easy to lift a couple wallets in the mass of people going too and fro.

Karma was at his 10th wallet when he turned to his twin.

"Are you just going to follow me? Cause I'm not paying for your dinner," Dabi grunted and tried his hand at thievery. He wasn't very good.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked him when he tried to reach into her purse.   
"Duaaaa—" Dabi gulped

"I'm sorry about him, he lost his glasses broke and he can't see clearly right now," Karma intervened, grabbing the culprits wrist. "I think he thought you were his girlfriend and was gonna play a prank, inside joke and all that," the redhead kept chattering off as he guided the scarred man away from the lady. Once they were a sufficient distance away Karma turned to face him. "Alright, leave the stealing to me, you are so conspicuous and therefore twice as noticeable because of how much skin—" Dabi raised an eyebrow and Karma glared "—burnt or not, you're covering, got it?" 

"Aight, I'll leave dinner to you then."

Later

Dabi dashed to the bedroom of the abandoned apartment they were staying and skidded to a stop at the doorway. Karma raised an eyebrow from the bed where he was counting the day's money haul.

"I just realized something," the older breathed, his eyes blown wide in realization.  
"That the literal bags under your eyes can probably be used storage or that your staples can probably be used as lock picks ?" The red head hummed, continuing to count the bills.

"No—wait what?" Karma shrugged. "We're gonna come back to that, I just realized that I have Enji's credit card!" The younger paused mid count, and raised his head to stare at his brother, eyes widening. 

"Oh my gosh we are so stupid,"

"I know! And if we draw out the money from it we can rent our own apartment with working electric and water for years, and piss off the old man!"

"Why didn't we think of this earlier? I wasn't even announced as missing so it won't even be hard to draw the money out of the bank, I know the code!"

"I know!"

"We wouldn't have had to steal from all those people!"

"I know!"

"We should drop them off at the police station later with all the money and them some,"

"I know!"

"Stop saying I know!"

The next day

"Aight, you got all the wallets?" Dabi asked as Karma put on their shoes.

"Yep," the younger responded patting his bulging pockets.

"Why can't you just put it in a bag?"

"We don't have a bag?"

"...right...stay safe I guess."

Karma walked out of the first floor apartment and quickly took to the streets, it was the safest route that didn't involve petty thieves trying to rob him. He was halfway to the bank when he felt bumped into a blue haired kid. Now, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, he had bumped into many people on his way there, but something told him he was missing something. Then it clicked. He did a full 180 and scanned the small, early morning crowd. He saw the flash of blue hair again and darted forward, grabbing the thief by the forearm. 

"It's not very nice to steal from people is it kid?" He asked, taking the wallet from the thief's grasp. The kid snatched it back and Karma caught his eye. They both froze, staring at each other in surprise.

"Ka....rma?" Nagisa asked, his head tilting to the side, tears threatening to spill from his vibrant blue eyes. In spite of himself, Karma felt a few tears build up himself.

"Nagisa, you—you're actually here! And a kid!" The blunette started crying and they embraced each other tightly.

"I-I thought y-you-" Nagisa struggled to get the words out, burying his face into his friend's shoulder.

"I know, I thought so too," Karma stood, picking up the bluenette with ease. "Did you shrink or were you reborn later than I was?" He questioned, taking in the child's body Nagisa had been reborn in.

"I-I'm 5 right now," Nagisa hiccuped, Karma rubbed his back, with a hum.

"That's interesting, I'm 14." They remained in silence for a while longer, before Karma realized why he went out.

"Alright, I have an errand to run, I'll get you all caught up about my life on the way there and you can with yours on the way back," Karma announced, eyeing the old, ratty clothes the five year old was wearing. The child nodded, making himself comfortable (much to his own embarrassment) in Karma's arms as he resumed walking. 

"So I guess I'll start with what I remember, meeting up with the class, then walking to the train station with you, then getting shot. Um... I woke up in a hospital, reborn, with a twin sibling, an abusive dad, and a miserable mom. I found out later that me and my twin were the result of a quirk marriage—" Nagisa made a confused noise "—in which a man marries someone for their quirk in order to produce a child with a stronger quirk, you know what quirks are right?" Nagisa nodded, "good, heroes?" Another nod, "well my father is the Number 2 hero Endeavor, and he wanted to surpass All Might via his children—which terrible logic but whatever— me and my twin were the first ones born and therefore the first to get trained, it was more of a glorified beat down than anything, anyways, my quirk wasn't suited for my body, I'll go into details later, so Endeavor kept trying until he reached Shouto, the youngest and the masterpiece." They had reached the bank by then and Karma exhaled a slow breath, then finished his story, "so anyways he got the perfect quirk was put through glorified beat downs, our mother snapped, Shouto got a scar, my twin went into a rage when Endeavor attacked mom, me and my twin ran away and we've been living in an abandoned apartment complex ever since." 

"Sounds stressful," Nagisa commented.

"Eh, I snuck out every few nights and got to brush up on my assassin training so it wasn't that bad." Karma shrugged it off, but his former classmate could tell he was more affected than he acted, he could see the pain in his eyes.

The older of the two told him to wait outside, before going inside. He came out a few minutes later with a black duffel bag and took Nagisa's hand.

"Okay your turn, what happened after I died?" Nagisa winced at the bluntness but complied.

"Well.. I found out it was a government issued order. According to Karasuma-sensei, a new president had taken over the Ministry of Defense and had decided that we were a threat because of our training and the fact that no one was monitoring what we were doing. They were supposed to stagger out our deaths so it didn't seem like one person's fault so that's why I wasn't killed with you. Um... I was the sixth person dead counting you, Karasuma-sensei, and B*tch-sensei, the others were Nakamura, and Itona. I woke up to a single mother and an AWOL father, mother...um... She...also, always wanted a girl so there's that abuse, um, my school was transphobic and thought I was trans so I was bullied a lot, I got a quirk that was didn't help my case and was bullied for that too. My mom didn't like the quirk I got and she finally kicked me out half a year later, so, um, here I am?" Karma was silent, his eyes screaming for blood,

"What was the name of your school?" he asked as they stopped in front of the police station. 

"...what would you do if I told you?" Nagisa eyed his friend warily.

"How do you feel about arson?" His smile gained a predatory gleam to it.

"I'm definitely not telling you!" The younger shook his head and Karma chuckled.   
After he dealt with the wallets (with a dirty lie of finding them in a trash can) Karma guided his friend to his apartment, only for Nagisa to stop with a gasp. 

"I forgot Korosensei!" He exclaimed and Karma raised an eyebrow,

"...like we're your memories erased or is he also reincarnated, cause I'm not killing him again if he is,"

"No he's my cat! He's a stray I picked up from my time on the streets!" Nagisa started dashing off, presumably to where the cat was. Karma ran after him.

"You named your cat after the teacher we killed?!" Karma screeched as the turned into an alley.

"He really is like Korosensei though!" Nagisa called back, climbing up a lowered fire escape ladder. The redhead followed

"What! Did he reincarnate into a cat?!"

"Maybe!"

They stepped onto the roof of a building and Nagisa quickly went for the far corner with the older right at his heels. A meow sounded from an open backpack, and a cat leapt out, running towards the 5 year old and weaving through his legs with a purr. It was a black cat, with grey eyes, nothing special about it.

"It doesn't look like the octopus," the older commented and the cat turned to look at him, a knowing glint in its eyes. It meowed.

"...lets just go to the apartment."

———

"I'm home~" Karma called, taking off his shoes and placing them in the rusted rack.

"Welcome back," Dabi rounded the corner, "was it successful?" He asked, taking in the nondescript black bag.

"Yeah, picked up a stray too," the red head hummed.

"You brought home a cat?" He stared at the younger in disbelief.

"Oh, that two." Karma jerked his head towards the door and it was then he noticed the other two presences in the entrance hall.

"Um, hi," the boy greeted, shifting from foot to foot. A black cat meowed at his heels.

"Hi? Karma can we talk?" It was worded like a question, but there was an obvious order underneath it as he slipped into the next room. The younger twin winked at the boy before following.

"Did you just kidnap a child?" Was the first thing the raven haired boy had asked when Karma entered.

"Do you really think so little of me?" Karma gasped in mock offense. Dabi glared. "No I didn't, he's a street kid, got kicked out by his mom half a year ago for having a so called 'villainous' quirk," the younger explained with a pout. He never gets to tease his brother.  
"We can't just take care of a kid Karma," 

"I don't see how we can do worse than his own parents," Karma scoffed, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. 

The two glared at each other in silence, fighting for dominance with just their eyes. A minute in, Karma dipped his head down to stare directly at him instead of his usual tilted back 'you're below me' stare, intensifying the pressure. Dabi turned away with a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, we keep the kid, but he's your responsibility, I'm not dealing with a whining brat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of time between now and the main plot!

"No! Karma no!" Nagisa screeched as Karma scooped him up, 

"Why not Nagisa-kun? No wait, maybe Nagisa-chan?" The blue haired toddler pouted and squirmed, trying his hardest to get out of his arms with little success. "Calm down, it's not the end of the world," Karma teased, pulling the dress over the 5 year old boy's head. Nagisa whined and tugged at the fabric.

"Where'd you even get this?!" 

"From the mall, where else?" Karma zipped up the back, preventing Nagisa, and his tiny arms from taking it off. The child radiated distress as Karma sat him on the kitchen counter and started styling his long hair. Dabi came in, awoken by the ruckus.

"Karma lay off, if he doesn't want to go out like that then you shouldn't force him," the burnt raisin grumbled, passing them and opening the fridge.

"Dabi come on! I have to take advantage of this because he's gonna grow and then I'll have to fight him into this stuff!" Karma complained.

"You wouldn't have to fight him if you just ask," the older took out the milk carton and started chugging it. Nagisa smiled at his back up and spat at Karma.

"He's never going to agree," Karma sighed.

"Well that's where bribery comes in," he grinned, putting the milk back into the fridge he continued, "Nagisa, if you wear that dress for the rest of the day the I'll buy you that switchblade you were eyeing at the store." The youngest's of the three looked at him, betrayed.

"...fine...as long as you include the cat tower for Korosensei," Nagisa mumbled, 

"Wear girl clothes tomorrow as well and it's a deal. Cat towers are expensive," Karma grinned sadistically. Nagisa reluctantly agreed.

———

"Alright! Quirks!" Karma announced when Dabi left the apartment to go on a grocery run.

"Why did you wait until Dabi was gone?" Nagisa question, putting down his pencil.

"I wanted to talk over some other things but first, quirks. I can produce and control flames and their heat, so I can make them super cold or hot, however, my body was meant for an ice user, so I usually just use cold flames, your turn!" Nagisa blinked but complied.

"I can make a person forget whatever I want if I make eye contact with them. The longer I maintain eye contact, the more memories I can remove. Memories are on different levels based on the emotion a memory produces, if someone wanted me to make them forget a traumatizing event I would have to maintain eye contact for a long time before I can access it because it caused a lot of emotions. It's easier to remove the negative emotions than the positive ones." 

"Alright, so there were four other confirmed deaths before you died right? What was the time span between them?" Nagisa winced at the reminder but complied,

"Well, you were first, followed by Karasuma a week later after he found out what the government was doing and tried to stop them, and by extension, B*tch-sensei because he told her everything. They managed to brief us before that so we all went into hiding. Unfortunately, Nakamura was in England at the time and we received a call that she died half a week after we started hiding. Itona was next, he was spotted in a grocery store and shot on sight half a month after Nakamura. I died a month after Itona, was found after my mom tried to call me and they traced my phone..." He falls silent, the air around them heavy with grief. Karma sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

"So I have this theory, if you and I were reborn with the same identities, then there is a possibility that they were reincarnated in this world—" Nagisa perked up, "—but don't get your hopes up, you were born 9 years after me, they could be way older than us, or not born yet or halfway across Japan." 

"But, there's still a chance, right?" The younger mumbled, his head hung low, but his voice hopeful.

"...yeah, there's still a chance."

———

"Any preferences for dinner?" Karma called from the kitchen. Dabi looked up from his worksheet and responded,

"Something spicy!" He turned back to his worksheet and continued picking at the English phrases. They had agreed a week ago that they need to continue their schooling, so the raisin was working on some worksheets they printed from a library book. He just couldn't figure out which 'there' he needed. Stupid Americans and their multiple word spellings.

Nagisa came out of nowhere and Dabi screeched as he settled himself on his right, staring at the worksheet, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You use t-h-e-i-r in that sentence as it is referring to people in a group, t-h-e-r-e is used when referring to a place and t-h-e-y-apostrophe-r-e would be used when describing what a group of people are doing and can be split into they are."   
Dabi stared at the worksheet for a minute straight before groaning,

"I have a genius older brother and a brat who acts like a teacher, what am I? Incompetent?" Nagisa and Karma shared a weird glance and everything went quiet. "...something tells me I'm missing something..." The now seven year old flinched. Hard.

"Dinner's ready!" Karma interrupted.

———

"This is a bad idea," Dabi exclaimed, peering into the dark alley from his perch on a roof.

"Aw come on, afraid of a little height?" Karma teased, stepping onto the roof's elevated edge.

"No, I'm scared to fall and die!" The older shot back, 

"Same difference," the younger shrugged, "besides, we don't live near a forest, the next best thing is rooftops."

"And why, pray tell, are we doing it at night?" Dabi grit his teeth,

"Less people to cripple," the younger shrugged. Nagisa, who was sitting on the edge, winced as if he were recalling a bad memory.

"...I'm not even going to ask." Dabi grumbled. How they roped him into this he wasn't sure.

"Wise choice! Now if we're gonna learn free running and parkour, your gonna need to know how to land!"

They proceeded to coach the oldest into different ways to land and by the end of the night, he made his first successful roof jump. And his he refused to continue the lessons for more than a month then no one said anything...

——

"Look at that! You can hold your own on the roofs now! Only took you a year!" Karma teased as the three of them hopped from rooftop to rooftop. A shriek sounded in the night and the two assassins immediately went for the noise as if possessed, Dabi following hesitantly.

They paused above an alley way, where a girl was being robbed by a lanky man with knife in hand and antennas sprouting from his forehead. Nagisa wasted no time hoping onto his shoulders and bringing him into a chokehold and yanking him away from the girl, Karma dropped down in front of him and gut punched him. He doubled over and Nagisa kicked off him, landing to the side. The criminal's head was then slammed into the wall by the red head rendering him unconscious.

Dabi watched from the rooftop as Karma tied up the antenna dude with the rope he's always carries while Nagisa talked to the victim. He just got her to call the police when Karma asked something;

"Are we vigilantes now?" Nagisa panicked.

"Oh my gosh we didn't even cover our faces! We could be arrested!" They heard sirens in the distance, making the executive decision, Nagisa turned to the woman and made eye contact with her, his eyes glowing. A few seconds later she slumped back and the blue haired boy and Karma climbed up the roof and dragged the oldest away from the crime scene....

———

"Oi Nagisa, shouldn't you go to school? If you want to get into a high school to become a teacher again you need documented grades," Karma pointed out one morning when he was helping his older brother through a math question. The youngest shifted nervously from where he was reading.

"I don't really have a good experience with the schools in this world..." He scratched his cheek, a nervous expression on his face.

"Well still, not many high schools will allow someone in without a documented education, and we're in no position to falsify papers yet. And you can handle can't you? I doubt anything will be worse that Kunigigao-"

"Try being blindfolded and locked in a supply closet just for making eye contact with someone." The ten year old snapped.

"...what elementary school did you go too? I just want to talk I swear." 

"You'll still need records Nagisa, think it over," Dabi told him...

Poll time! What happens next? You get to vote!

1\. Nagisa goes to school and meets Shinsou Hitoshi!  
2\. Nagisa goes to Aldera and meets Midoriya and Bakugou!  
3\. Nagisa stays at home and continues his vigilante career!  
4\. A mix of all three!  
5\. Nagisa goes to Todoroki's middle school!  
6\. I just do what I want.  
Comment below which one you want! If not I'll just do what I want.


End file.
